


The True Meaning of Crack

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Pie?, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Fiction:  Fiction so unbelievable or ridiculous that the author must have been on crack to produce it.</p><p>After "Slumber Party" and "Dog Dean Afternoon" I have realized that I will never achieve the level of pure, drug-addled writing that the Supernatural writers have. Instead, I will write something that would truly be unbelievable and ridiculous in this fandom: normal shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of Crack

**Sam:**  So, I was thinking we could stop for brunch at the diner?

 **Dean:**  Sure. I could use some coffee. Want to put on another CD?

 **Sam:**  'Course. I was thinking some jazz, but if you’d rather…

 **Dean:**  Jazz is fine. It’s your turn to pick.

 **Sam:**  Cool. Oh! How did your date go last night?

 **Dean:**  Really nice! I brought Cas out to that new Indian restaurant. Really good naan. And I totally kissed him goodnight.

 **Sam:**  Dude! That’s awesome! So are you guys official yet?

 **Dean:**  Well…

 **Sam:**  Oh come on! You guys have been going on dates for how long, now? How hard is it to say, ‘Hey Cas, wanna be my boyfriend?’

 **Dean:**  You know I hate talking about my feelings!

 **Sam:**  Then write him a freaking letter!

 **Dean:**  Actually, that might be a good idea. Would you help me write it?

 **Sam:**  No. You have to do this yourself. Plus, I have my own relationship problems.

 **Dean:**  Aw. You know Gabriel said he’d be back next week.

 **Sam:**  I know that, but I’m worried about what’s gonna happen when he’s here.

 **Dean:**  Afraid he’s gonna start leaving candy wrappers in the bed again?

 **Sam:**  Nah. We worked that out. He’s trying to cut back. For his health, y’know?

 **Dean:**  So what’s the problem?

 **Sam:**  He’s been wanting to try something that I’m not comfortable with…

 **Dean:**  Does he have some weird kink? I dated this girl once who wanted me to lick her face and I was super creeped out. I mean, do I seem like a dog to you? That was some kinky shit.

 **Sam:**  No, no! Nothing like that. Gabriel is a complete gentleman in bed. But he got on this health kick, and now he wants me to go to couple’s yoga with him, and…

 **Dean:**  …and you haven’t told him that the yoga instructor downtown is your ex. Ha! How is she doing by the way?

 **Sam:**  Really good, actually. She’s really gotten her life on track since we slept together.

 **Dean:**  Maybe you’re a good luck charm!

 **Sam:**  Maybe! But seriously, what do I tell Gabriel?

 **Dean:**  How 'bout this: I’ll talk to him if you at least proofread my note to Cas.

 **Sam:**  Fine.

 **Dean:**  And you’re buying brunch.

 **Sam:**  If you’re tactful, I’ll buy you whatever greasy diner food your little heart desires.

 **Dean:**  Yeah, just not any pie. I ate way too much of that yesterday.

 

**Epilogue:**

**Cas:**  Dean? I need to talk to you.

 **Dean:**  Yeah?

 **Cas:**  I just got this note you left for me.

 **Dean:**  And?

 **Cas:**  It says ‘Cas, will you be my boyfriend? Circle one:'

 **Dean:**   So...?

 **Cas:**  First, my nickname is spelled C-A-S-S.  Also, my choices are: 'yes,' 'no,' or 'I would like a more profound bond.'

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
